Crazy
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Jack avait réussit à remettre son manipulateur de vortex en marche. En réglant tout les boutons au hasard, il avait enfin réussit ! Il sourit d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il vit la rousse entrée dans le Hub avec Owen en mode "fou rire" ce qui fit rager un peu l'immortel, il décida de se précipiter sur elle sous le regard assez surprit d'Owen. Il lui prit le bras et appuya sur un des bouton.
1. Crazy

Paradise Island.  
Planète très lointaine du système solaire appartenant au système Holliday. Endroit idéale pour faire des Spring Break ou passer des vacances loin du stress des villes. Un endroit ou le soleil régner d'un coté et la neige de l'autre.  
Lorsque les deux amoureux apparurent dans le coté ensoleillé. Coup de chance.  
Eden ne quitta pas les bras de Jack. En effet celui-ci la garda dans ses bras. Il sourit doucement mais avec une touche de charme. Comme lui-seul savait le faire ! Il posa ses douce lèvre un peu sucrée après un café préparé par Ianto Jones sur celle de la rousse et l'embrassa doucement avec une teinte d'amour et de passion. Il posa son front contre celui d'Eden.  
- Où sommes-nous ? demanda t-elle en susurrant à l'oreille de Jack.  
- Paradise Island. Coté du soleil. Chanceux pas vrais ? Il haussa un sourcil fière de lui.  
Elle rigola doucement.  
Il lui prit sa main et commença à courir vers la plage où se trouvait un immense hôtel.  
- Au faite... As-tu ton papier psychique? Demanda le brun.  
- Je crois... Répond t-elle. Pourquoi ?  
- L'hôtel est réservé au riches et aux grandes célébrités.  
- Ah ? Et c'est gratos pour eux c'est c'la ?  
- En effet ! Tu cogites vite à ce que je v...  
Il fut interrompu par un coup de coude dans le flanc.  
- La ferme Jack ! Soupira t-elle.  
- Je rigolais mini-Doc.  
Elle sourit. Fouillant ses poches. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherché. Le touchant du bout des doigts, elle l'attrapa.  
- Let's go Mr. Harkness ! Dit-elle en souriant.  
- Je vous suis Mrs Smith !  
Avant qu'ils partirent pour l'hôtel, Jack l'embrassa avec avidité cette fois-ci. Il l'a mit contre lui pendant quelques instants avant de se remettre en route.  
L'île avait déjà touché Jack un peu, la folie commença à agir.

* * *

_Mais ce que les deux voyageurs du temps ne savent pas, c'est que cette île rendait les habitants et touriste plus fous._

* * *

Une fois devant l'hôtel qui s'imposait à eux deux. Eden en resta pantoise. Jack l'entraîna à l'intérieur.  
- Hey ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Jackounet ?  
Jack ne tilta pas. Eden avait sa main devant sa bouche, ou collée à celle-ci. Elle l'appelait comme cela que quand elle était pas en état. Enfin bourrée quoi.  
Jack se pointa à l'l'accueil et montra le papier psy à la dame.  
- Mr. et Mrs Harkness, dit l'hôtesse avec amertume.  
Eden regarda la dame et le "visa". Elle gloussa d'un coup en voyant le mot "Prince" et Princesse" de Cardiff.  
L'hôtesse se ressaisit et sourit loufoque-ment.  
- Voici les suites que je peux vous proposer : la suite Africa, Zen, Infirmière, Astronaute.  
Eden allée prendre la parole quand Jack mit sa main sur sa bouche.  
- Suite Infirmière s'il vous plait ! Demanda t-il.  
- Bien Mr.  
Elle tapa sur le clavier et donna la clef de la suite.  
- Troisième étage, dernière à droite.  
- Merci ! Dit-il et part avec Eden en la tenant par le poignet.

* * *

Une fois dans la suite, il avait bandé les yeux de la rousse. Ils entrèrent et Jack retira le bandeau des yeux de la rousse.  
- Voilàà !  
- Ah ouais...  
Elle remarqua les tenues. Elle re-gloussa.  
Jack avait les pupilles dilatées. Il avait changé.  
Il saisit la rousse d'un coup contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion et avidité comme lui, comme un charmeur, ce qu'il était savait faire.  
Eden était assez surprise mais ne fit rien. Il l'a saisit doucement et l'a plaqua contre le mur.  
Un petit air résonna : Qui conque respire cet air, devient fou à son tour.  
Mais c'était trop tard pour les deux voyageurs. Jack se laissa à la folie. Eden essayais de se contrôler puis se laissa aller face à l'immortel qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Jack dormait encore. Eden était debout elle trouva des gâteaux sur la table marqué "Eat me". Elle crispa les yeux. Elle était vêtue du manteau de Jack. Se souvenant que fouettement de la nuit précédente. Elle se rappela juste d'un truc. Un mur, elle et lui à quelques mètre. Elle avait essayé de fuir n'aimant pas les distance rapprocher ce qui la rendait gênée et trop même. Oui, elle était timide au fond d'elle. Une petite enfant.

Elle regarda les gâteaux, puis regarda son immortel dormir. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit lui susurrant : Je t'aime. Elle l'embrassa la joue, lui caressa les cheveux et retourna vers la table. Prise d'une envie de voir ce que ferai les gâteaux présent elle décida de prendre le petit bleu et le mangea. D'un coup, Elle rétrécit, laissant au dessus d'elle le manteau qui était devenus à sa taille.

- Qu'est que ! Cria t-elle avec une petite voix enfantine.

Elle regarda ses mains, ses cheveux. Puis le bout de son nez et ses pieds.

- Je... Suis toute petite ! S'exclama t-elle.


	2. Little Thing

_Elle l'embrassa la joue, lui caressa les cheveux et retourna vers la table. Prise d'une envie de voir ce que ferai les gâteaux présent elle décida de prendre le petit bleu et le mangea. D'un coup, Elle rétrécit, laissant au dessus d'elle le manteau qui était devenus à sa taille._

_- Qu'est que ! Cria t-elle avec une petite voix enfantine._

_Elle regarda ses mains, ses cheveux. Puis le bout de son nez et ses pieds._

_- Je... Suis toute petite ! S'exclama t-elle._

* * *

Eden resta plusieurs minutes à s'observer. Même le manteau de son immortel avait prit sa taille de naine. Elle en était bouche bée. Mais quand elle cria, Jack bougea, marmonna un truc du genre : Silence... Il avait mal au crâne. Chacun des deux ne savaient plus ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Eden essaya de rejoindre le fauteuil, essayant de monter dessus mais retomba rapidement sur les fesses. Lorsque Jack se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il était assit en appuis sur ses coude. Il avait bel et bien sentit un baiser sur sa joue, un baiser acidulé et sucré à la fois. Il avait adoré. Il aimait sentir les douces lèvres d'Eden sur lui. Puis il se souvint qu'elle lui avait caressé les cheveux. Il chercha sa rousse du regard, étrange qu'elle ai disparue. Et pourquoi ? Avait-il oublié sa relation avec Eden? Eden marcha dans la pièce. Elle décida d'aller voir Jack. Pour cela, une fois au pied du lit, elle regarda sa taille et déglutit. Elle prit un bol d'air et :

- Jack ! Cria cette dernière.

Jack eu un sursaut et regarda autour de lui. Rien. Il haussa les épaules, se leva, manquant d'écraser la rousse. Eden essaya de grimper sur le lit pour sauter sur Jack mais c'était trop tard. Il était partit dans la salle d'eau de la suite, songeur. Il était sûr de lui. Elle était là, à ses cotés, dormant comme un bébé contre lui. Il l'avait même regardé dormir avant de s'endormir à son tour. Quand à Eden, elle vit que le bol où il y avait les petits gâteaux "Eat Me" avait disparu. Comme volatilisé.

- C..Comment j'vais faire ?! S'inquiéta t-elle. Elle soupira, les larmes à la limite de couler. Elle passa son petit bras sur ses petits yeux verts humides.

- Reste calme et concentrée... Jack va te voir... Enfin j'espère !

Lorsque l'immortel sortit de la salle d'eau, une serviette autour de la taille, il alla chercher ses habits en regardant toujours du coin de l'œil si sa rousse avait refait surface. Mais rien. Il s'habilla par la suite. Eden ne se cacha point les yeux. Elle profita de la vue de là ou elle était. Elle rougit de plus belle. Jack alla chercher son manteau qui se trouvait dans le salon, mais ne le vit point. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant. Il se rappelle qu'Eden l'avait mit pour réaliser l'un des fantasme de Jack et qu'après elle l'avait remis.

- Où il est... ?

Eden l'avait suivit en criant "Youhou ! Jackounet j'suis là !" "Baisse tes yeux, sale patate !" Mais rien. Sa voix était trop petite en puissance. Elle shoota dans un truc qui cogna la tête de Jack.

- Aie !

Celui-ci se retourna, regardant qui aurait pu envoyer ceci. Il scruta la pièce du regard. Mais rien. Il haussa les épaules en soupirant d'avantage.

- Raaah c'pas vrai... Où est-ce qu'elle est !

Avant de sortir, il décida de passer toute la suite au peigne fin avant de rechercher dans l'hôtel lui-même. Lit, sous le canapé, salle d'eau. Même les petits recoins. On ne sait jamais ! Il mit alors la suite en vrac. Il pensa que cela n'était pas grave car les "bonniches" étaient là pour nettoyer derrière eux. Il rechercha sa Eden comme un dingue. Eden essaya de le suivre comme elle pouvait. Mais vu sa petite taille, les objets que Jack lançait derrière lui ou non lui faisait barrage mais aussi que la vitesse de la rouquine avait beaucoup diminuée. Jack s'avança vers la porte pour sortir quand un hôte l'ouvrit d'un coup. Jack le poussa pour regarder dans les couloirs. Mais rien. Il se retourna vers l'hôte qui avait toujours un plateau dans ses mains avec un petit déjeuner avec un supplément de gâteau très difforme. Jack n'y prêta pas attention. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon d'hôtel.

- Avez-vous vu une femme.. ? Enfin une femme à l'apparence d'une ado de dix-huit ans, rousse aux yeux vert. Avec un air angélique à des moments ?!

- Pourquoi Mr Harkness ?

- Elle a disparu comme par magie ! Elle était là, dans le lit, on a dormit ensemble et ce matin là... PAF ! Elle était plus là !

L'hôte sourit à la limite d'un fou-rire Jack saisit l'hôte par le col de son uniforme. Ils avaient tout les deux les pupilles dilatées mais l'hôte plus que Jack.

- Pourquoi vous riez ?! S'exclama Jack avec une pointe d'énervement.

- Comme cela Mr. Harkness. L'hôte fit lâcher prise à Jack.

- Bonne chance pour la retrouver. La tâche sera difficile surtout si.. elle a rétrécit.

* * *

Jack parcouru les couloirs et toutes les pièces de l'hôtel. Tout le monde le regardait. Ils riaient. Eden le suivait tant bien que mal criant "Jack ! Jack j'suis là !" Mais Jack n'y prêta pas attention. Eden esquiva les pas des personnes ne quittant pas son immortel des yeux. Elle était nue sous le manteau de celui-ci, juste un bas. Elle couru à en cracher ses poumons. Elle s'arrêta, prit une grande inspiration une fois dans la salle principale de l'hôtel ou Jack parlait avec l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- Je suis là, sale patate ! gueula t-elle tellement fort que toute l'attention des personnes étaient rivées sur elle. Eden était essoufflée. Jack se retourna vers la petite voix qu'il avait entendu. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé, il se précipita vers elle. Et quand il fut près d'elle, il s'abaissa pour être à sa hauteur et la regarda de haut en bas.

- Tu es ...

- Petite, reprit-elle.

Il en resta pantois.

- On dirait...

- Une poupée, oui Jack, je sais. Il sourit tendrement.

Il avait encore les pupilles dilatées mais il avait toute sa tête. Eden était elle même ou à moitié. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un petit bisou acidulé sur les lèvres de Jack. Il prit par la suite la petite rousse dans ses mains.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvée comme cela ? - J'ai mangé un gâteau... avoua t-elle en faisant la moue. Il l'a regarda l'air songeur.

- Et.. Tu m'as suivi ? demanda t-il.

- Avec du mal, mais oui.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Alors raconte-moi.

Elle le regarda et commença à raconter son épopée. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait failli finir en crêpe à plusieurs reprises et de justesse, qu'un chien l'avait pourchassé, la prenant pour un jouet (car elle en avait l'apparence l'apparence) et quand Jack avait prit l'ascenseur, elle avait faillit se faire encore écraser et quand il y avait plus personne au moment ou la porte aller se refermer, elle s'était précipitée mais c'était trop tard, la porte s'était bel et bien fermée. Les boutons étaient bien trop haut pour elle. Jack l'écouta attentivement, même s'il n'avait pas toute sa tête, sans la quitter des yeux. Il avait un petit air assez tristounet.

- Je vais trouver un moyen pour te rendre ta taille normale Eden. Je te le promets, dit-il sérieusement avant de déposer un baiser sur le nez de la rousse.

* * *

Il se leva et retourna dans la suite qu'ils avaient loué. Il déposa la rousse sur la table.

- Ce matin, il y avait un bol avec des gâteaux marqué "Eat me" j'suis pas aveugle Jackounet ! J'te jure !

- Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas.

Il commença à fouiller, voyant un flacon et des vêtements, il décida d'appliquer le contenu sur ceux qui rapetissent à vu d'œil.

- Mais tu fou quoi ?! demanda t-elle surprise.

- Rien t'occupe !

Il se retourna. Il avait encore perdu la tête.

- Mais !

Elle sentit le doigt "énorme" de Jack sur sa bouche qui l'a fit tomber sur les fesses.

Jack avait son regard et son comportement d'hier. Eden n'aimait pas cela.  
Elle se releva commençant a filer mais se fut retenu. Jack avait eu une poigne assez forte qui fit un tour aux deux cœurs de la jeune rousse.  
C'est alors que Jack c'était mit à jouer a la poupée. Eden était son jouet, sa poupée, il lui peignit les cheveux, les lui coiffa, l'habilla et commença à faire d'elle sa marionnette.

- Lâches moi ! Tu m'fais mal Jack !

Eden se débattit mais Jack serra son emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Il continuait de jouer.  
Jouer avec sa marionnette comme un enfant.  
Mais Eden avait mal, car chaque mouvements que Jack lui faisait faire avaient des conséquences sur l'organisme de la rousse.  
Intérieurement, elle souffrait. Mais Jack ne réagissait pas.  
C'est alors, qu'une bouteille remplit d'un liquide étrange attira l'attention de l'immortel.  
Il lâcha violemment la petite rousse sur le sol.

- Aie ! S'exclama t-elle.

Mais sa régénération ne fit rien. Elle ne fonctionnait pas.  
Elle toucha le derrière de sa tête, sa main était recouverte de sang.  
Étrange.  
Jack, quand à lui, avait bu la bouteille d'une traite et c'était à grandir et grandir. Eden fit les gros yeux en voyant la bouteille tomber par terre et s'éclater au contact du sol.

- No-! Pourquoi t'as fait cela Jack ! S'écria t-elle.

Lorsque Jack avait grandit, la pièce avait fait de même.

* * *

Ils sentirent quelques vertiges. Rien de grave. Jack avait l'air d'un enfant, cela s'étant vu quand il s'était servie d'Eden comme jouet et Eden avait plutôt l'air normale à quelque chose près. Son regard avait changé, un regard neutre.

Lorsque Jack allait prendre Eden comme son joujou, elle esquiva rapidement.

- Den ! J'veux jouer avec toi !

- Ouais bah.. Pas moi ! soupira la rousse en allant vers la porte. J'pars à la chasse aux mecs !

Elle quitta la pièce et laissa claquer la porte. Se dirigeant vers le bar de l'hôtel elle commanda un Wishky Coca.

* * *

Alors que la nuit approcha, Eden remonta après dix bonnes heures de saoule et rire. Elle entra doucement et silencieusement. Elle avait un mal de crâne s'étant rappelé qu'elle était en couple avec Jack.. Mais pas le Jack présent dans cette pièce mais son Jack, celui qui lui a promit de lui rendre sa taille.

Elle saignait du nez et de la lèvre se demandant pourquoi sa régénération ne marchait pas. Elle tourna son regard vers on copain et sourit doucement.

Elle saisit son portable et décida d'appeler Torchwood.

Elle eu Owen Harper comme récepteur. Elle lui avait expliqué ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle l'avait même un peu dragué.

Une fois cela fait, elle alla rejoindre Jack et s'endormit avec lui.

* * *

_La nuit tomba mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que très loin d'ici se passait et que tous ceux qui fréquentaient cette endroit se retrouvés privé de raison._


End file.
